


Best Date Ever

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Double Drabble, Fluff, Genderplay, M/M, Oppa Kink, Sexy Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin and Yoochun are on a date, but Yoochun is horny and knows exactly how to get what he wants.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	1. Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

  
poster made my me! :)

"That one looks like a bunny."

"It looks like a penis," Yoochun replied.

"You're not even looking."

"I don't need to. It'll look like a penis."

Changmin rolled his eyes. "You said that one looked like a penis." He pointed to a different cloud.

Yoochun didn't look up. He ran his hands through Changmin's hair. "It does look like a penis. They all do. They all look like your penis."

Changmin pouted. "You're such a pervert. We're supposed to be on a date."

Yoochun smiled. "We are. We're sitting on a picnic blanket in the park. You devoured three containers of take out for lunch, and now your head is in my lap and we're together, and now I want to have sex. Perfect date ends with sex."

Changmin pointed and said, "That cloud looks like a lost cause. You know ... sort of like you."

Yoochun fake-frowned. He pulled on Changmin's hair, lifting his head until it tilted back. "Not nice. I'm horny."

Changmin smirked. "I know." He rubbed his head back and forth on Yoochun's crotch, pulling a moan from him. Yoochun's eyes shut and he leaned down to kiss him, but Changmin suddenly sat up, and Yoochun kissed air.

"Changmin," he whined.

"Yoochun," Changmin mocked.

Yoochun pouted and it was really too adorable for Changmin to resist, so he leaned over and snagged that plump lower lip with his and kissed Yoochun for only a moment.

"Calm yourself down, because now we're going to go for a walk along the creek and then we're going to sit on a park bench and snuggle."

"Okay, now I'm worried. Who are you and where is my boyfriend?"

Changmin laughed. After another press of lips, he said, "Okay. We'll take a walk through the park and go back to my place."

"Now that is a fantastic idea."

"And we'll watch chick flicks all afternoon and cuddle on the couch and--"

Yoochun made a noise of protest and flung himself at Changmin. Changmin laughed as his back hit the ground and Yoochun settled over him, stealing his breath in a deep kiss. Their bodies shifted, their legs entwined. Changmin's head went light.

"How about we go to my house," Yoochun said, breath warm on Changmin's lips, "and I'll put on that green skirt you love since you feel like treating me like a girl for the rest of the day?"

Changmin shivered and his cock twitched.

Next to his ear, Yoochun whispered, "I'll call you oppa."

Changmin shoved Yoochun away and said, "Hurry up and pack this stuff up. Let's go."

Yoochun laughed and propped up on his elbows, staring at the blue summer sky. "Still think that cloud looks like a bunny?" he asked, pointing up.

Changmin looked up and shook his head, "Nope. Too tiny for a bunny. Looks like your cock now."

"Oh, you bitch!" Yoochun shouted and launched himself at Changmin again, but Changmin shot up and ran away and Yoochun chased after him, calling him names that probably weren't appropriate since they were in a park. Changmin stumbled, Yoochun caught him and they tumbled to the ground again, hands groping, lips meeting.

Changmin rolled them over, pressed a kiss to Yoochun's lips and said, "Now it looks like my love for you."

Yoochun smiled widely. "Corny bastard. God, I love you."

"I love you."


	2. Skirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin and Yoochun are on a date, but Yoochun is horny and knows exactly how to get what he wants.

"You were right. This was a great idea." Yoochun cuddled deeper against Changmin's chest. The credits of yet another chick flick rolled across the TV screen. Changmin's hands ran in soft circles over his back.

Changmin chuckled. "Well, I am a genius."

"Yeah. Should we watch another one?"

"No. It's late. I should be getting home."

Yoochun did not like the sound of that. He propped up, using Changmin's chest as support and pouted at his boyfriend. "Why?"

"I have to work early, Chunnie."

Yoochun childishly stuck out his tongue.

Changmin snagged it with his fingers and pulled. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"My alarm is going to go off at four am."

Yoochun made a face. "I hate your job."

"I love it. Get off me."

"Fine. Fine." Yoochun climbed off the couch and stood up. He smiled, bent down and kissed Changmin briefly. "Get all your stuff ready, I'll be right back. I have something for you."

Changmin smiled. He loved surprises. Yoochun smiled at him and then sauntered down the hall to his bedroom. Changmin watched him. He'd never admit this to Yoochun, but his heart and chest constricted so much when he looked at the man he loved. Almost to the point of pain. That's how much Changmin loved him.

He didn't want to go, but if he stayed with Yoochun, then he'd wake him up at some ungodly hour, and Yoochun, honestly, was a bitch in the morning. He stood up and grabbed their empty glasses of wine. He'd meant to refill them, but they'd gotten lost in the movies. Changmin went into the kitchen and washed the glasses, and the two plates they dirtied when Yoochun had surprised him with pudding-filled chocolate cake.

That man knew the best way to show Changmin he loved him.

"So I was thinking you might want to stay here," Yoochun said.

Changmin turned, a denial on his lips, and froze, eyes and mouth open in shock.

Yoochun.

Green pleated skirt.

White tank top held up by tiny straps over his shoulders.

Black stockings, and ... oh, god. His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Well?" Yoochun said and spun in a circle. The skirt billowed away from him, showing that he was not wearing anything underneath it, and his cock was half hard.

Changmin was hard in about four seconds. He took two steps toward Yoochun,

Yoochun giggled, almost squealing as he spun around and sprinted from the kitchen. Changmin laughed and chased after him. He caught Yoochun in the hall, spun him around and slammed him up against the wall. His mouth found Yoochun's lips at the same time as his hand curved around his bare ass. Yoochun lifted his leg and wrapped it around Changmin.

Changmin bit down on Yoochun's lower lip at the same time as he squeezed his ass.

Yoochun's breath left him in a whisper of, "Oppa."

Changmin shivered and pressed his body into Yoochun's roughly, kiss intensifying. Yoochun's arms went around Changmin's shoulders, but he growled, gripped his wrists and then spun Yoochun around. He pinned him to the wall, arms up and rolled his hips over Yoochun's ass.

"Oppa, please, please."

Changmin moved his harsh kissed to Yoochun's neck and back. The little tank top revealed plenty of skin to abuse.

"Oh, god, Changmin-oppa. Please. I'm so wet."

"Fuck," Changmin gasped. Yoochun was really playing this up. Fuck.

He gripped Yoochun's wrists in one hand. He ran the other harshly down Yoochun's body, to his ass. He slid his fingers down the cleft of Yoochun's ass, and they came back wet with lube. Changmin moaned, shoving two fingers into Yoochun's tight entrance at once.

Yoochun cried out, hips jerking back as Changmin fingerfucked him.

"You're such a wet slut for me," Changmin said, just before biting down on Yoochun's earlobe.

"Fuck me, oppa, please."

Changmin put his arm around Yoochun's stomach and then lifted him up, turning in the same movement. Yoochun moaned as his ass was pushed against Changmin's front. Changmin easily carried him to the bedroom and then pushed him to the bed. Yoochun moaned and kneeled. His fingers reached around his hip and he pushed two into himself. Changmin watched, dazed and then gave himself a shake and stripped.

He climbed into the bed and pulled Yoochun up, so they sat chest to back. "I love watching you finger your pussy, baby."

"I love it when you fuck my pussy, oppa."

Their lips met and Changmin rocked up, cock sliding between Yoochun's slick cheeks.

"Oh, god, Min, please. Please. I ... I won't last long," Yoochun said.

"God, me neither." He pushed Yoochun down to his hands and Yoochun went further lowering his head to the bed.

Changmin pushed under the skirt, spread Yoochun's ass and then nudged his puckered opening with his cock. "So wet. So beautiful wet. Are you going to be tight for me, baby?"

"Please, oppa. Tight. Please."

Changmin held himself steady and pushed forward. His cock forced its way past the tight ring of muscles and Yoochun cried out, thrust back and Changmin was buried inside him. They both took a few breaths, and then Yoochun whimpered. Changmin ran his hands up and down Yoochun's stocking-clad thighs.

"Hang on, baby. You're almost too tight."

"You feel so good, oppa. So good, so deep in my pussy. Please move. Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Can't say no to that," he said. He spread Yoochun open and thrust forward and back, quick, fast, because this was too hot and Yoochun in a skirt was one of his favorite things. He knew Yoochun was stroking his cock under the skirt, but he couldn't really see.

"Are you fingering your clit, baby?"

Yoochun whimpered.

"Fast, Yoo, faster. I want to feel your pussy clench around me when you come."

"Oh, fuck," Yoochun said and stroked faster.

Changmin felt it. Felt Yoochun's impending orgasm as his channel contracted. When Yoochun started panting, "Oppa," in a soft, begging voice, Changmin's orgasm crashed through him.

He pulled out just as Yoochun's body spasmed and shook. His body froze even as his hand moved, and Yoochun whined his name, and then moaned as Changmin's warm come covered his ass and the green skirt.

Changmin fell to the bed with a gasp. "Fuck."

Yoochun laughed and curled up with him as their bodies recovered. "Stay?" Yoochun said.

Changmin nodded, already half asleep. "You going to wear that skirt to bed?"

"Probably. I don't want to get up."

"Hmm, okay, but I'm just warning you that I might fuck you in the morning."

Yoochun laughed and pulled the blanket around them. "I'm okay with that."


End file.
